fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Princess Pain is a game for the Nintendo 3DS game developed by AlphaDreamand published by Nintendo. It is the eighth title in the Mario & Luigi series of RPG games. It was released on May 20th 2021. Story WIP Gameplay The basic gameplay plays very similar to other Mario & Luigi games, where players move Mario and Luigi using the Circle Pad or D-Pad and press A for Mario and B for Luigi in order to make them jump up or hammer objects. Making it stay the same as it was before. In this title, Mario and Luigi end up getting stuck inside Princess Peach's tiara, after a familiar foe named Midbus tries to use it to kill them, after finding out that it's a source of Magic and uses it to his advantage, only for him to end up getting stuck in there as well. Leaving Peach to take the role of the brothers. Unlike Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario & Luigi cannot influence Peach and Peach cannot influence them, instead their roles change depending on the story. However like Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Peach's gameplay style acts a little like Bowser's in terms of Button system. X for Slap and Y for Parasol. She learns new moves as she goes along in the Mushroom Kingdom, trying to catch the main villain of the game, Baxie, a Dark Lord who is the descendant of the Dark Star and wants revenge on the Mushroom Kingdom from sealing it from releasing its evil. So it's up to Peach to not only catch this character, but save the kingdom by herself. Mario and Luigi on the other hand, have to stop Midbus from messing with the Magical Wishes that come from Peach's crown as well as finding a way out of the crown. Unlike Bowser's Inside Story, the brothers don't travel in a 2D environment while travelling around in the six gems instead the gems are set in a 3D environment, where different wishes appear as NPCs, and they send themselves out at Peach's command. While inside the crown, Mario and Luigi learn more on the history of Peach's family and the generation of King, Queen, Prince and Princess Toadstools that were handed the power into their crowns and where it came from. Battle System The Battle System of Mario & Luigi: Princess Pain, stays exactly the same as before and keeps that turn based RPG combat in hand. However some changes have been made to spice up the craziness of it. 'Bros. Banter' The battle system with Mario and Luigi is similar to the battles from previous titles. However unlike the other battles, these ones now take place in a giant Boxing Ring and play out more like a Wrestling Match, where some enemies can counter-attack certain Bros. Attacks, Solo Commands and other kinds of attacks, and it's the brothers' job to still damage them, no matter what. One of the new things for these Battles is that Mario and Luigi can interact with the lights and an audience. The only way Mario and Luigi can interact with the lights above the stage is through some Advanced moves in Bros. Attacks that can be unlocked by preforming each Bros. Attack correctly ten times when they first get that attack. The Audience replaces Badges and Battle Cards from the previous games. However this audience doesn't act like the one from the Paper Mario series that boosts EXP. This one consists of Critics that rate Mario and Luigi's attacks and how well they preformed them. Thus adding some more energy to their Roulette on the Top Screen. Once that Roulette is full, then Mario and Luigi will take it for a spin and try to get two matching icons. If they get matching icons, then that roulette will do different things like, refreshing their all of their HP or BP, or boosting their POW. 'Princess Party' Princess Peach plays out a little different. As she has different action commands, Slap replaces Jump, Parasol replaces Hammer, and Songful Orchestras replace Bros. Attacks, a new action command added to her battles is the Sing command. Since Peach's adventure takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom, she is not battling in a boxing ring. However she still uses an audience, and this one consists of a musical specie called Majorities, that represent the tone, pitches and notes of singing. This audience helps Peach out with her and pitches by acting as shockwaves that can damage the enemies. There is no limit to how much Peach can sing without busting her throat. However the bigger the audience, the more damage she will deal. 'Team Time' Whenever, Princess Peach encounters a special type of enemies called Minorities this brings the opportunity for her, to get the brothers' attention by playing different songs, that affect the action commands that Mario and Luigi posses. This particular little routine is called the Beat. Peach will play a four note beat that will not only make the idle animations dance to it but also effect the main two action commands, Jump and Hammer. For example if the player uses the Jump attack and when they land on an enemy, they can tap the attack button to the beat to continually jump on an enemy. Some enemies will even be effected by the beat, for example, the Minority can disappear in and out, just like a Beat Block. Peach will have to sing a different song, in order to get the Minority to appear again. Bros. Attacks however don't use this mechanic, instead they posses something different, yet similar. During a Bros Attack, different music will play whilst Mario and Luigi preform them. The type of music that plays during them, will be heard all over the Mushroom Kingdom, which will accompany Peach's singing. This means that she will now be able to mix and match her Songful Orchestras on the Top Screen with Mario and Luigi's Bros. Attacks on the Bottom Screen, in order to do a serious amount of damage to the Minority. The Critics and the Majorities will help out as well by conducting the mixtures to play properly. Characters 'Playable' *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Peach' 'Secondary' *'Toadsworth' *'Brocks' *'Shelltops' *'Toads' *'Toadettes' *'Majorities' *'Critics' *Berry *Savina 'Minor Villians' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Junior' *'Koopalings' *'Kamek' *'Minorities' 'Major Villians' *'Lord Baxie' *'Midbus' 'Foreigners ' *'Tostarenans' *'Steam Gardners' *'New Donkers' *'Lochladies' *'Bubblians' Action Commands 'Mario & Luigi' *Jump: A Solo Move that involves Jumps. *Hammer: A Solo Move that involves a Hammer. *Bros. Attacks: Special Attacks that cost Bros. Points and have both Bros. use teamwork skills to preform a move that can be extremely powerful if preformed correctly. *Items: Mario and Luigi can use an item, each item has varying effects to benefit the player. *Retreat: Which allows the player to run from a battle taking no EXP and dropping 1/4 of their coins. 'Princess Peach' *Slap: Press X four times when Peach is slapping the enemy, hold X down for a super slap. *Umbrella Jump: Hold down Y for a charge, once you release why. Peach will spring into the air and drill her Umbrella into the enemy. *Songful Orchestras: A set of Musical Attacks, that involve Peach and her audience of Majorites working together to damage the enemies. *Sing: Mash both X and Y in order to charge up a breath and release for Peach to sing. *Items: Peach can use an item. Each item can benefit her in battle. *Retreat: Which allows the player to run from a battle taking no EXP and dropping 1/4 of their coins. Special Attacks 'Bros. Attacks' 'Mario' *Red Shell Rally: Use the A Button for Mario and the B Button for Luigi, and kick that shell! **(BP Cost: 4) ***Location: Peral Slick *Beehive Band: Hold down the A Button while shaking the Beehive and press B to jump on the Bees in order to increase their rage when they'll have more power while attack the enemy. **(BP Cost: 6) ***Location: Hugglie Hideout *Stop Botch Watch: Remember the order and amount of time that Mario and Luigi have whilst inside the clock. Then when they jump out slowly press their buttons when they land on the enemies. **(BP Cost: 5) ***Location: Yeardly Lazer *Mighty Mole: Mario and Luigi will jump inside different holes, and when they pop out. They will hammer the enemies. Remember which hole the brother is in. **(BP Cost: 8) ***Location: ClockHouse Church *Star Soilage: Mash the A and B buttons in order to build up Star Power, for their tractor and once, the tractor is full to the bridge. Drive it into the enemies. **(BP Cost: 10) ***Location: Happy Height 'Luigi' *Green Shell Grubby: Use the B button for Luigi, use the A button for Mario and kick that shell! **(BP: 4) ***Location: Upspring Fields *Fire Flower: Quickly press the button of the bro with the big fireball to chuck fire! **(BP: 5) ***Location: Huggle Town *Double Cherry Charge: Many copies of the brothers will spawn, just from the swallow of so many Double Cherries. Once the enemy is defeated, the bros will begin jumping on the next foe. The process ends once all the clones for together into a big boot and crush the enemies. **(BP: 5) ***Location: Towerly Depot *SunnyMoon: Two familar faces, will appear and carry Mario and Luigi up into the sky. Press A and B to ground pound and fall from the sky and onto the enemies. **(BP: 7) ***Location: ClockHouse Church *Mega Mushroom Mayhem: Press B each time Luigi stomps on the ground. You'll speed up if you time it right. Press A at just the right time to whack your enemy with the hammer. Continue pressing A each time Mario lands on an enemy's head to keep dealing damage! **(BP: 15) ***Location: Higg City 'Singful Orchestras' *Stringy: Which can make Peach bounce on the strings of different Violins, Cellos, Violas and Double Basses. Her speed has to be very, very slow in order to make the Crotchet Majorities depressed enough, so they can cry so many tears that will soak the enemies. (AP: 20) *Woody: Which can turn the Sharp Majorities into different creatures, such as Rabbits, Birds and so on. These animals will turn into a tree and topple on top of the enemies. (AP: 50) *Brassy: Which can make the whole audience dance to the jazzy brass instruments, getting them really excited, so excited, that they will throw different objects at the enemies. Damaging them. (AP: 40) *Precussy: Which can make Peach, the Quaver Members and the Flat Members from the audience work together in order to create a loud and catchy rhythm, in order to damage enemies and make them really dizzy. (AP: 70) *Pianiy: Which can turn all of the audience members into different drawings related to the song that will be played by Peach. The drawings will form together in order to damage the enemies with a giant cartoonish attack. (AP: 100) Trivia *This is the first Mario and Luigi game since Partners in Time to use a different companion that travels with Mario and Luigi. Berry and Savina taking that role for the brothers and Peach. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:2021 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:AlphaDream Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequels